


No need to rush

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Miles asks to spar with Scar as a way to avoid his paperwork, and after getting his handed to him a few times Miles finds the day leading in a much more pleasant direction.





	No need to rush

I huffed as Scar’s foot found my stomach. I jumped back quickly to try and get my breath back, as well as not give him the chance for a follow through strike. I’d agreed to spar with Scar mostly because, if I had to do any more of Mustang's paperwork I would go to the man’s temporary office and choke the flame alchemist with them. I liked to think I was a fairly good fighter. Maybe not to the level the general was, But I wasn't expecting to get my ass handed to me for the third time in a row. I’d barely been able to lay a hand on Scar, much less any meaningful blows. For a barely healed man Scar still fought better than anyone else I knew. I was glad that this was only training, and I wouldn’t have to face him in a real fight.

“What's the matter Major? I thought the military trained its men better than this, maybe all that time spent at a desk has made you soft.” Scar teased, his palm grazing my cheek. It was all I could do to avoid the hit to my face. I grit my teeth to ignore him, like we both didn't know that Ishvalan priest were trained to be as good as ten soldiers. This priest in particular was never lacking in that training. When I’d first heard the claim I thought it an exaggeration of pride from my grandfather. There was no overabundance of pride from Scar, only facts. 

“Maybe I’m just too distracted. You make such a lovely view, lacking a shirt and covered in sweat.” I teased back, and really I would like a moment to just enjoy how he looked. Lines of alchemy striking on his arms, beads of sweat outlining muscles, scars old and new like badges of survival and strength of his body. Scar flushed, bouncing out of the way of my kick to his shins, and I met nothing but air in the strike. 

“Then you need better focus.” Scar grumbled. Still so shy to any affections I’d give him. It had been weeks since that morning in the kitchen. It was slow going building his confidence about my attraction to him, and his own ability to give and receive such affections. 

“I have perfect focus.” I said moments before Scar reached under my guard and flipped me over his shoulders again. I landed on my back with a wheeze. Scar was on top of me, pinning me to the mat before I had the chance to catch my breath. 

“I think there is a flaw in that statement.” Scar smirked, and damn did I want to kiss it off. But I was also determined to not just lay back and let him win. I bucked my hips up to try and dislodge him from on top of me, brushed against what was distinctly not his leg yet just as hard. Scar jumped like he was stung by electricity. I reacted quickly to keep him from pulling away all together, one hand on his side and one leg wrapped around his. 

“Hey, that's alright. You're fine.” I said. My hands turned soothing as I moved my hand to his shoulder, keeping him from running. The more I learned about Scar, the more I knew that he was often spooked by his own wants. Whether that was because they were new to him, or because he didn't think himself deserving of any sort of reciprocation, was a difficult thing to parse. But I was willing to reassure the bigger man and go at his pace either way. “You can do that again if you want. I don't mind a change in activities.” I hummed softly.

Slowly, cautiously moving a hand down his side. Enjoying the firm muscles under hand. Being very aware of any amount of hesitancy or discomfort from the Ishvalan. It was a long silent moment before Scar lowered his hips brushing against my thigh with a jerky motion, giving a strangled moan as he did so. I gasped encouragingly, whining as he did it again. With a hand on his hip I prompted Scar to put more of his weight on me, and rut properly against my thigh.

He was too off centered for it to be anything but teasing against my own straining erection; yet that paled in comparison to having Scar lean down, head nestled in the crook of my neck, whimpering and gasping as his movements got more confident and found a rhythm. I bit back a stream of curses when Scar suddenly rolled off me to lay on the mat. 

“Miles I” Scar huffed seeming not sure how to finish the thought, or maybe just how to articulate his want. He was trembling and gripping the mat with knuckles near white. 

“Do you want more, or do you want to go cool off? You're not going to offend me not matter what your choice.” I said with a voice much calmer and steadier than I felt. If we stopped here I would need a very cold shower, but I wouldn’t push him. The relationship we were building together much too precious for that. We had the house to ourselves again. The general having been called to headquarters for more questions, and this time there was little risk of her brother or anyone else interrupting us as she had changed all the locks in the house. It was an opportunity I was not rushing to forfeit.

“I want more.” Scar stated. It was quiet but determined. He took my hand in his, a little shaky but firm. 

“Then let's go upstairs to my room.” for as tempting as it would be to continue things here, I was no longer the young scrap that could do such things on the floor without my back killing me. That and if Scar was going to give me the chance to go forwards with our relationship, I wanted to lavish him in affections. Scar rolled to his feet with ease and pulled me to mine a second later. I had to brace against his shoulder to find my balance, but it wasn't such a bad thing as I took the chance to press my own stiffness into his leg and kiss him hungrily.

Scar sucked in a breath through his nose, returning the kiss with equal fervor. His hands on my bare back to drag me closer, one like a brand on my hip. I was the one that had to pull away this time. To gain some control of myself so I could lead us upstairs, instead of rutting against him like some sort of horny teenager.

We toppled into bed as nothing more than a mess of limbs. Given that we couldn't keep our hands off each other for the short trip it was from the training room to my own, it was a surprise we made it so quickly. Scar ended up under me and I very much liked the view I had. His red eyes dilated to hardly more than a sliver of the bloody color. 

“Miles, please, I want.” Scar trailed off, bucking his hips and whining. Clearly unsure of what he wanted other than more. I smiled to him and started making my way lower. Kissing his jaw and his throat. I paused at his chest, licking at his nipples and loving the gasp he gave. Bringing a hand away from where I had been tracing the lines of a scar, I circled the other nipple. Scraping my nails gently over the tender nerves, until he pebbled enough that I could properly toy with his nipple.

Scar bucked up again, more instinctual want for friction than thinking about the action. I shifted enough to line up properly, and grit my teeth as our erections brushed together. The flat line of my lips pressing into Scar's skin as he moaned. One of his hands coming up to my head, holding me close as he leaned into the action. It took a moment for us to find a good system, my hand leaving his nipple to be a guiding force on his hip. 

“Tell me what you want. Everything you want.” I growled, pressing down harshly with my hips. The sensation of him so exhilarating, yet not enough, and I had the feeling that he thought the same from his frantic motions. 

“You. More of you.” Scar panted. Long nimble fingers brushing through my hair threatening to pull strands out of my ponytail. Reaching up so I could give Scar a quick kiss, I put both of my hands on the hem of his pants and waited for him to lift his hips. Scar's hands joined mine as we worked his loose pants off, underwear and all. I sat back on my haunches to have a proper look at Scar. The other man bare and wanting under me, a blush giving his dark skin a rusty color from his ears to his chest. But it was more than just from his shyness, there was hunger in those dark eyes.

I trailed my eyes down him appreciating every inch of his naked skin, until I got to his erection. Proud and full against his belly, not much bigger than my own, but lovely as precum gathered at the tip. With my eyes firmly on him to watch for the slightest hesitation, I wrapped my fingers around his length. Slightly surprised at the girth, but happily so. Scar tilted his head back with a whine, high pitched and needy, and it was all the encouragement I needed to start stroking him. Passing my thumb over the head to spread the moisture there.

Finding what he liked best by listening to his moans, whines better then huffing gasps of breath. Deciding to forgo resisting tempting, I adjusted so that I could taste the precum leaking from his tip. Bitter yet not unpleasantly so. It wasn't a taste that I particularly enjoyed, but not one that bothered me either. It had been a few years since I’d had a male lover, but I was not lacking in any knowledge of how to care for one. 

“Wait.” Scar said and I stilled instantly. My hand relaxing and I pulled away, looking up the long line of him to meet his eyes. 

“Yes? Is this too much? Do you not like it?” I asked. Waiting as he panted, red eyes leaving mine as he searched for the words he wanted. 

“That's not it. You shouldn't, it's not,” Scar’s blush deepened, and I smiled. Oh, to be so innocent and inexperienced again. 

“I don't mind. I find it's something that can be quite enjoyable by both parties.” I drummed my fingers against his length, both tempting and teasing as he thought. I leaned my cheek on his thigh as I waited, and Scar flinched with a soft laugh. “What?” I prompted. 

“That tickles.” Scar giggled as I rubbed my sideburns against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. “Fine if it's something you want to do, then I’ll try it.” Scar finally said. I was glad that I could relax him with something so simple as a bit of playfulness. Resettling between his legs I licked at the dark skin of his tip. Then used the flat of my tongue to make a wide strip from base to tip. Emboldened by his moans I replaced my hand with my lips, and took all of him in my mouth. Humming as Scar’s hand came back to my hair, pulling without fully meaning to. Not to guide me so much as to give himself a point of stability.

I didn't mind losing a few strands if, it meant I got to listen to how his pitch changed as I bobbed my head. Near screams when I licked the head, and low moans as I followed thick veins with my tongue. Scars hips jolted up when I hollowed my cheeks and swallowed around him. It was a near thing I didn't gag at the sudden motion. Putting a hand on his hip to keep him steady I rubbed comforting circles in his skin. I looked up at Scar but couldn't meet his eyes as he had his head thrown back tendons in his neck standing out from tension.

I’d forgotten how much I liked this. To have someone hot and heavy in my mouth and be able to give them all the world's pleasure with nothing more than my mouth. I pressed my tongue insistently to the gland under the head, humming around him again. Then switching to lapping at the precum leaking at the tip to catch my breath, before taking him all the way down, my nose brushing against the coarse white hairs at his base and swallowed again.

His sharp scream was all the warning I had before my mouth filled with the intense bitterness of his release. Swallowing on virtue of not wanting to choke. I pulled off to lean up on my elbows watching enraptured as Scar painted the sheets. His hand painfully strong in my hair, but it was entirely worth it to see how every muscle in his body tensed, his strength coming into sharp relief with the sweat that covered him. I gave scar plenty of time to come back to himself. Big heaving gasps filling his chest. I could see how he came down from his high in the relaxation that came over him. Eventually the hand in my hair brushing though the strands, rather than gripping them. 

“Good?” I asked cheekily to take the edge off my concern. Wanting to know honestly that he was enjoying himself, and none of this was too much for him. Your first orgasm came with a lot of expectations, and I didn’t want to disappoint. 

“Yes. Better than I could have ever thought possible. You are a master of your craft.” Scar’s voice was rougher than normal, but honey warm and caring. His smile lazy and his hand moving to cup my cheek, thumb brushing my sideburns tenderly. I went easily as he drew me up for a kiss. I did the best I could to lick my lips clean, and gave only simple closed mouth kisses. Some found their own taste strange, and I didn't want to put off Scar when things were going so well. 

“I wouldn't say that, simply that I’ve had practice.” I matched his smile with a bright one of my own. Leaning down to half lay beside my lover, needing to catch my own breath and bask in the moment. 

“But what about you?” Scar asked suddenly. Tentative fingers bringing all my suppressed desire to the surface as he cupped me through my pants. I near lost myself under the roar of want. 

“I can, can, handle myself. Unless there is more you want to try.” I stuttered as he felt me out through the fabric. Right now I really hated the sweats and boxers I was wearing. The normally loose material now too restrictive. 

“There is plenty of time left in the day is there not? No need to stop when there is so much left to discover.” Scar's hand found its way into my pants, and I rolled my hips into his touch. He mimicked the motions I’d used for him and there was such a temptation to letting myself succumb to the pleasure, but not just yet. 

“Yes. The day is as young as we want it to be, but there is no need to rush either. You don't have to do anything just because I did. I’m not expecting anything in return.” I said. Not sure how well I was articulating myself while he had my erection handled so tenderly in his grip, hands rough and just edging towards too much. I knew plenty of men that would please their partner for the only reason that they could then guilt their lover. I didn't want Scar to ever think I would do that to him. That I would make him do anything he didn't want. I could manage my own desires now as I had before. 

“But what if I want to return favors, not from need but love. What if I want more, my love?” Scar’s voice a husky promise. I could still hear the waver of nervousness though, that he wasn't doing this right, or whatever it was that so often had him shy away from my touch rather than lean into it. I wanted to only support him, and encourage him. 

“Then by all means don't let me stop you.” I shuffled my pants and boxers down, letting them join Scar’s at the end of the bed. I put my hand over the larger one and showed him a better grip, shivering as he took to it with so little prompting. Having to remind myself that yes, this was new to the other Ishvalan for all the skill and ease he exhibited. I didn't know where Scar’s new boldness came from, but damn was I going to enjoy every moment of it. I shifted to hover over him on my elbows for a better angle. Scar pulled at the hair tie keeping my ponytail in place, my hair falling in my face as he freed it. 

“You should leave your hair down more often. I like it this way.” Scar hummed, brushing some of it behind my ear. Huffing a laugh, I let go of myself to take Scar in hand. The two of us working in time. Scar was soft in my fingers, but it didn't take much coaxing for his length to harden again. Leaning down with my head on his shoulder, kissing the fresh scar tissue. I shooed away his hand to take the both of our erections in mine, it wasn't quite a perfect grip, but it was enough to apply sweet pressure as we rutted together. Perfectly content to the pleasure coursing through me. 

“More. Please more. Miles I need more” Scar begged, and I picked up the pace, moving my hand and my hips faster. But Scar shook his head, it was a struggle for me to pull away to look him in the eyes. 

“What is it you want then? What more?” I asked, his eyes so wide with lust that they might as well be black. I knew I would give whatever it was he wanted, my own wants be damned. 

“All of it. All of you.” Scar said, his gaze somewhere over my shoulder. I stopped moving all together in spite of how he clung to me, hips coming up to meet mine. 

“Are you sure about that? We don't have to go all the way today. We have time. We don't have to rush. I'm not going anywhere” Make no mistake, I wanted sex with Scar like nothing else I wanted. But I wanted him to want it, and not just be spooked into worrying I might get bored or impatient. I wasn't going to risk a lifetime of love on one afternoon of pleasure.

“I want to have sex with you. Now, my love. I know we have time, but I’ve wasted too much of it already. I don't want to waste a moment with you.” Scar’s eyes came back to me, the seriousness of them enough to level me, the love there in equal measure. 

“Alright. Then how do you want to do this.” I questioned, pulling away to sit back. Mostly so I could clear my head enough to think about it. I moved my hand to Scar's leg, his hands falling to my hips.

Scar made a quizzical sound, clearly thrown by my question. I nearly decided to stop the whole thing then, get out of bed coming back to this only after a conversation about how two men have sex, and so much more. The pleading honest question in Scar’s eyes kept me in place. “Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to do the fucking?” I almost grimaced the moment after I said it. There were vastly more eloquent ways of putting that, but right now being articulate was beyond me. There was only so much you could ask of one man. Scar’s face was a burnished red at the crude words, but well, if he couldn't answer then that would be answer enough. 

“I want you inside me.” Scar said after a time so long that I thought he had decided to drop the subject. There was a sureness in his voice that I wasn't going to question. I kissed his forehead before reaching for the draw in the night table, pulling out the bottle of lube. I crawled down Scar’s body, kissing anywhere I pleased as I went. Finally settling between his legs again.

“It’ll help if you can relax, and I need you to tell me if anything hurts, because it shouldn't. It will only make things worse if you just try and push through the pain. You can also change your mind any time, for any reason. I won't mind. It might be best if you turn over.” I explained. I knew how scary the first time could be. While I didn't prefer to bottom, I hadn't been given the courtesy of such explanations when my first boyfriend had said it would be fun. I wouldn't put anyone else though that kind of fear and pain, certainly not anyone I loved as much as Scar. 

“No. I want to see your face. I need that.” I heard the waver in Scar’s voice when I put my hand on his hip to help roll him over. 

“Okay, but you have to promise me you’ll say if you don't like something. It’ll probably just feel like pressure at first, but it shouldn't feel bad.” I kissed his hip as I helped Scar angle them up, and made sure he was comfortable. I popped the cap on the bottle, giving myself a surplus of the slick substance. 

“I promise.” Scar wasn't looking at anything but the ceiling, but if this made him more comfortable I wouldn’t argue with him. One hand on his hips to massage and soothe as much as I could. I circled his entrance, spreading the slick and waiting for him to relax. Breaching only when the tension in him faded. Scar sucked in a breath, tensing like a steel trap as I went up to the knuckle. I waited for him to loosen up to the feeling. 

“I said relax.” I kissed his leg, brushing my sideburn on the sensitive area to see if I could get a similar reaction I had before. Scar huffed a laugh and glared down at me, though the look held no heat. 

“I am relaxed.” Scar muttered, a calmness coming over him as I rubbed his leg with my cheek again. I moved my finger when his muscles unclenched, he didn't tense again so much as shift with me. Keeping a slow pace I started stretching him oh so barely. Mostly trying to get him used to the feeling of having my finger there. I didn't even think of adding a second finger until his hips started twitching impatiently. Making sure I had plenty of lube I very carefully added the extra digit, pausing when there was a pinch in Scar’s features. 

“My love, talk to me. How are you doing? Is this alright?” I asked I hadn't even got to the second knuckle, and I was already regretting this. Scar was pushing himself and didn't want to admit it, and I should have been more attentive to notice that. Scar’s legs clamped down on me when I made to move away. 

“No. Don't go. It doesn't hurt, it's not that. It’s just odd. A lot more pressure then I was expecting it to be, but please continue. I’m alright.” Scar opened his eyes to look at me, and damn wasn't this a thrill. To have so much of his trust and his love, but it was also a bit terrifying because I didn't want to do anything that would lose me that trust. 

“I don't plan on going anywhere unless you ask me.” I said, kissing his legs as he relaxed his grip on me, and pressed my fingers in him until they couldn't reach any farther. Giving him the time to understand the pressure and again, waiting for his signal that I could start moving again. Pumping in my finger with such care and steady rhythm that Scar became plaint under me, not really enjoying it yet, but also no longer trying to fight against the intrusion. Now if I remembered right, if I crooked my fingers like so. Scar keened with a string of Ishvalan curses. I rubbed at his prostate to earn myself more of those lovely praises. Only really understanding the words for love and Ishvala. 

“You like that?” I couldn't help the cheeky question as I could move my fingers with increasing ease as I toyed with the bundle of nerves. 

“Yes my love.” Scar whined, followed by more words in his mother tongue that I didn't understand. I was very enthused by his reaction. Any of my own doubts melted away as he shivered every time I brushed against the sensitive spot.

It was with a renewed amount of lube that I added a third finger I might have moved on with anyone else by now, but I wanted to have Scar as ready as he could be before we moved forwards. Scar pressed down on me as I added the new finger, seeking out the pleasure from before. I was more than happy to oblige. Loving his scream as I found the bundle of nerves and rub them with abandon.

Scar's hips working on their own to satisfy his need. My own making shaky moments against the bed. It was hard to clamp down on my own pleasure threatening to bubble over as I watched my fingers disappear into Scar, so easily welcomed by his body now. It was a few more minutes and having Scar near whimpering before I was sure about how well he was stretched. His glare when I pulled my hand away might have killed a weaker man. 

“Are you sure about this lovey?” I asked one last time. I put a hand on my own length, adding lube, and brushing teasingly at his entrance. 

“Yes, please. I want,” Scar seemed to struggle for the words in Amestrian, finishing in a jumble of words I had no hope of understanding. I pressed in slowly, this a much different sort of feeling then my fingers had been. Scar leaned back with a silent sound I couldn't be sure if it was a good thing or not, but his features were not pained, maybe surprised at best.

I made slow progress in steady thrusts. Pressing in a tiny excruciating bit before pulling back, never all the way out, but hardly a few centimeters in at a time. This might not last long simply because I was going to topple over the edge into my own release long before I bottomed out. Scar like a vice around my erection, and as hot as the sun. It was an intoxicating feeling. Scar reached out brushing hairs back from my forehead and wordlessly asking me forwards in a tender kiss, it hardly lasted long neither having the breath for a deep passionate kiss. Scar’s moans were long and loud, while my own soft exhales like a quick prayer with each breath. I kissed my love's face everywhere, peppering him with affection between gasps and whimpers.

In what seemed an eternity later, I was fully sheathed in the Ishvalan I loved so. I stopped there with my forehead resting against his, giving him the chance to adjust to the feel of me so deep inside. Intimate and close to him in a way no one had been before. I also needed the moment to simply enjoy the feeling of his silky warmth, bask in the pleasure. Gathering my breath before I simply lost myself in the sensation. 

“How are you love? Is this alright.” my own voice thick with want, and I knew I was trembling from it, a perfect match to the quivers of Scar's body. 

“Good, so good. It's so much, almost too much, but in a good way. I didn't know something could feel like it was too much and never enough at the same time.” Scar said, hands drawing shapes on my back as we lay there. This was nice, the two of us joined while lying in the midday sun that came in from the large windows. I almost wondered why I wanted to move at all, and not just enjoy the hazy pleasure that I felt at this moment. Then Scar shifted and my desire ratcheted up to new heights, him moving in the limited space granted by being pinned by my body against the bed. Hands turning insistent as he fidgeted.

I started a slow pace of long, steady strokes, I could no longer tell which of us was moaning louder. Scar urged me with hands and words I could not understand to go faster. Something I obliged without trouble, but never achieved a rhythm faster than pure luxury. I kissed Scar again, hardly a kiss and more like an open mouth press of lips. Moving my lips to his cheek, his jaw, his neck, simply everywhere I could kiss. Trying to distract from the swell of pleasure threatening to overwhelm me. Knowing I couldn't last much longer I angled my hips looking for the right one, and knowing id found it when Scar’s back arched with a scream.

Hitting his prostate on every upwards motion of my hips, I’d barely got my hand on his erection before he spurted his warm release over my fingers. His scream pitching so high that his voice broke. The sight of him in soundless rapture mixed with the clamp of his muscles that made in near impossible to move, I tipped over the edge myself. Biting my lip so that I wouldn't accidently clamp down on Scar. I whined as waves of pleasure rocked me, making every part of me tingle.

Coming down from my high I realized that my arms ached from where I locked them to keep from dropping all my weight on Scar. The scarred man breathing steadily and with closed eyes. I almost thought he had passed out till I moved to slip out of him and he cracked open an eye to huff at me unhappily. The Ishvalan tried to hold on to me with limp arms, and I had to kiss the X scar on his forehead with a chuckle. 

“Just a minute love, and then I’ll lay down.” I said as I moved to the edge of the bed. Using the post to heft myself up on weak legs. The distance to the bathroom seemed unfair, but I need things from there. First of all to clean myself, and then to fill a hot water bottle, and get a clean towel for Scar. I smile softly at the sight on the bed. Scar peacefully asleep and glowing in the sun.

I might have much to learn about Ishvala and his teachings, but I could thank him for this the wonderful person I got to call my own. The chance to grow with him, and to rebuild a home I hadn't known with him. I came to Scar's side; cleaning him of everything and helping him roll over despite his mumbled protests. 

“I know. This will help” I’d snagged a pair of boxers on the way back to the bed. I put the hot bottle on Scar's lower back and climbed back in bed. Helping my sleepy lover adjust so he could rest with his head on my lap, massaging his back and hips. I knew he would probably still be sore when he woke, but I would do what I could. I wasn't tired enough to sleep, but I had no trouble letting Scar turn my lap into a pillow for his nap. Deciding that I could enjoy my lazy afternoon, there really was no need to rush.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be taken as a continuation of, Omelets or kisses, or just be read on it's own since there is no actual plot to any of this. It's neigh 100% smut. Its just a thought that wouldn't leave me alone, and got very out of hand. By time I was done I'd put to much work in it to not post, so yeah. Enjoy and leave comment or thoughts if you want to.


End file.
